


When you can't have one...

by PrincessStarryKnight



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Cross-Posted on FanFiction.Net, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Forbidden Love, Identity Reveal, Post-Reveal Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-26 04:53:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21368488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrincessStarryKnight/pseuds/PrincessStarryKnight
Summary: Post-reveal Adrien and Marinette are dating, but when Gabriel discovers this he forbids Adrien from dating her. Now this would be a problem, if not for a crafty kitty finding a loophole where he can see Marinette as Chat Noir. When you can't have one, there's always the other.Ships: Adrienette, Marichat
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug, adrienette, marichat - Relationship
Comments: 3
Kudos: 263
Collections: Miraculous





	When you can't have one...

**Author's Note:**

> Okay I kid you not, I started writing this fic hours before Chat Blanc premiered because I figured we'd all need some fluff afterwards and this is a post-reveal fic that involves Gabriel not letting Adrien and Marinette date and I was so not expecting to see that shit in Chat Blanc! So yeah, think of this as a "this is how it should have happened" post-reveal fic! I hope you enjoy, because I think we could all use some fluff after that.

"That last akuma was pretty difficult." Ladybug says after she and Chat Noir land on the roof of the Agreste Mansion.

"Yeah, but there's no akuma too challenging for m'lady to handle." Chat Noir says and holds her hand before pressing a kiss to the back of it.

"Well I couldn't have done it without my amazing partner." Ladybug says and steps to the edge of the roof.

She turns around and throws her yoyo to wrap around a pole before wrapping her arm around Chat's waist. They both jump off the balcony and then swing into Adrien's room through his open window, which he had left open when he went to fight the akuma with Ladybug.

Once their feet hit the floor, they de-transformed and Plagg and Tikki flew over to Adrien's bed and collapsed in exhaustion.

"Ugh! That must have been the most exhausting fight I've ever had!" Plagg whines.

"Sugar cube how are you holding up?"

"Barely." Tikki says hoarsely.

"I haven't powered a ladybug for that long in centuries!"

"I'm sorry for taking so long to figure out when to use the lucky charm Tikki." Marinette apologizes.

"But I have special treats that I was planning on giving to you and Plagg anyway, but now they're a reward for a job well done." Marinette says and pulls a little bag out of her purse with some pastries in it.

Plagg and Tikki's face's light up in excitement and they quickly fly over to Marinette.

"Whoa! What are those?" Plagg asks as Marinette pulls two pastries out of the bag.

"They're yummy pastries! And they're perfectly baked. They look so flaky." Tikki says.

Plagg sniffed it and then he gasped and did a flip in the air.

"And they smell like cheese too!" Plagg exclaims.

"Yep. These are called cream cheese danishes. Since I know Tikki loves sweets and Plagg loves cheese, I thought I'd make a treat for you two that has both!" Marinette says.

Plagg and Tiki both take one from her hand and take their first bites.

"What do you think?" Marinette asks.

"They're amazing!" Tikki exclaims.

"This cheese tastes like cheese but it's sweet too! You're some kind of a baking genius Marinette!" Plagg praises.

Marinette laughed.

"Aw, thanks Plagg but I'm not the one who came up with the idea for this type of dessert. I just followed the recipe from one of my dad's books." Marinette explains.

"But you are the one who made them." Adrien tells her.

Marinette blushes as he looks at her with that adoring look in his eyes.

"And it sounds like they taste delicious. Did you by any chance bring some for me?" He asks sheepishly.

Marinette laughs at her boyfriend's failure at subtlety and goes over to his desk and places her hand over a cookie tin.

"I swung by earlier and dropped this off for you." She says.

Adrien's face lit up like a Christmas tree and he ran over to the desk and yanked the lid off of the tin. His mouth watered at the sight of not only the danishes but the other macaroons,cookies, and croissants inside as well.

"Thank you so much Marinette!" Adrien shouts.

Marinette squealed in delight as Adrien lifted her off of the ground and spun her around in his arms.

"You're welcome, but why are you so excited? You act like you've never had sweets or croissants before." Marinette asks.

Adrien's smile fell a bit and he set her down.

"Well, I mean I have had those things before. My father always makes sure the food we eat is the best that money can buy, but no amount of money in the world could compare to the love that you put into everything you and your parents make." Adrien says.

"Aw, Adrien you're too sweet." Marinette says and looks upon him fondly.

"I bet these macaroons are sweeter." Adrien says and takes a bite out of one.

Marinette laughs and places her hands on his chest and moves in closer to him.

"We'll see about that kitty." Marinette says.

She stands on her tiptoes and bites the rest of the macaroon that hung out of Adrien's mouth. When she pulled back both of them were blushing as they chewed the sweet. Then they turned away from each other as they heard their kwamis get excited over something.

"This bed is amazing sugar cube!" Plagg says while Tikki laid down on Adrien's bed.

"Not only is it huge, but it can do so many different things with this remote! Watch this!"

Plagg presses a button and then the head of the bed where the pillows lay rose up.

"Wow it's like a slide now! Whee!" Tikki says and slides down the bed.

Marinette and Adrien laughed at their kwami's antics.

"And that's not all! It can also give you the most relaxing massage." Plagg explains and clicks another button.

Tikki started vibrating on the bed and Plagg laid down next to her.

"How does it feel sugar cube?" Plagg asks, his voice sounding strange due to the vibrations from the bed.

"It feels relaxing." Tikki says, her voice vibrating as well.

"Just what a kwami needs after a tough battle against an akuma."

Adrien giggles a bit then looks at Marinette and notices she's staring longingly at the bed. He recognized that look.

"Would you like to lay down Marinette?" Adrien asks, holding his hand out towards the bed.

"You're probably just as exhausted as Tikki. You should lay down and relax too."

"Oh Adrien that does sound nice, but as soon as I lay down I doubt I'll be able to get back up. Tikki and I can't stay here much longer. At any minute your dad, Nathalie, or your bodyguard could walk in on us. What would they think if they saw me in here and lying on your bed?!" Marinette shouts, suddenly very anxious about her current situation.

Adrien puts one of his hands on her shoulder in reassurance and holds his finger up to his lips while making a shushing noise.

"Don't worry about any of that m'lady." Adrien says with an easy grin.

"My father is at a conference in London, Nathalie's chained to her desk with work, and my bodyguard's only guarding the front door, he's not checking the house to see if I'm in my room or not." Adrien explains.

"Wait, so does that mean that..." Marinette starts.

"I purposely invited you to come here after defeating the akuma so that we could spend some time alone together without any interruptions. Like a..." Adrien adds.

"A date?" Marinette asks, her cheeks heating up.

Adrien places his hand on the back of his head and scratches it while his cheeks reddened and he smiled at the floor

"Yeah. I guess so." He says.

Marinette giggles and so does he.

* * *

"Dark wings fall." Hawkmoth says with a sigh as he de-transforms.

"You were very close that time Master." Nooroo says, trying to cheer up the depressed Gabriel.

"Yes but I'm never close enough!" Gabriel exclaims.

"That battle took them so long, I was sure that I had them pinned this time by creating a ghost villain that they couldn't even touch but, just like always, in the end I failed again." He says through gritted teeth as his elevator took him down.

He reappeared in his office in front of Nathalie. She wore an apologetic look on her face, knowing well that Gabriel was upset because he had failed to defeat Ladybug and Chat Noir once more.

"You were so close this time Sir. It wasn't very easy for them to defeat this villain-" Nathalie says until Gabriel cuts her off.

"Specter wouldn't have been defeated at all if that damn movie about people who fight ghosts with high-tech reactors strapped to their backs that shoot ion beams didn't exist then maybe Ladybug's lucky charm wouldn't have given her one to hold Specter in place while Cat Noir destroyed the brooch I akumatized!" Gabriel rants in frustration.

"I wonder why Emilie ever cared for that movie so much anyway. The whole concept was ridiculous, and the science was merely theoretical at best." He continues before sighing and placing his hand over his forehead.

"But I suppose it makes sense that a movie about ghosts would haunt me like that. I can even hear the theme song in my head as it's being pulled out of my long-term memory." Gabriel groans.

"Uh, I don't think it's in your head Sir. I can hear it too" Nathalie says and looks towards the large double doors next to them that lead into the foyer.

Gabriel turns to her and arches one of his eyebrows. Then he looks in the direction of the doors and frowns, knowing that there was only one place in the house where that noise would be coming from.

* * *

"I can't believe you know about this movie Tikki." Adrien says.

"I've been around for a very long time Adrien, Plagg too. I remember one time Wayzz brought an action figure of one of the characters from the movie into the Miracle Box for us to play with. He explained the plot of the movie he saw with Master Fu too, so that's how I know about it. But I've never seen it before!" Tikki explains.

"Yeah, actually watching it is definitely better than watching Wayzz horribly try to act it out for us." Plagg says and Tikki frowns at him for being rude.

Marinette cuddles closer into Adrien's side and laid her head down on his chest.

Adrien smiles at her and lays his head on top of hers, only to pick it back up as the sound of footsteps coming up the stairs startles him.

Marinette hears it too and she quickly scrambles away from Adrien, only to clumsily fall off of the bed as soon as the door opens and she's looking at Gabriel and Nathalie upside down, staring at her in surprise that quickly turns to disapproval. She gives them a big nervous grin, and Adrien did the same.

"F-father, what are you doing here? I uh, thought you were away tonight?" Adrien asks.

"I was, but then when I arrived there I discovered that the conference had been canceled at the last minute due to the host having to deal with some _personal matters_." Gabriel explains then looks from Adrien down to Marinette and squints.

"Now, I believe the more important question is why instead of studying have you decided to watch a mediocre film with a girl, alone in your room together, and how did she even get in here without Nathalie and your bodyguard's permission!" Gabriel sternly questions his son.

"You already know why." Adrien says and sighs.

"I wanted to spend time with my friends. But you never let me."

"So you decided to go behind my back and sneak a girl into your room? That's highly immature of you Adrien, I never would have expected you to stoop to something so low. And I'm sure this young lady's parents wouldn't be very pleased either to learn that their daughter was in a room alone with a boy unsupervised." Gabriel says.

Marinette quickly sat upright and Adrien froze in his seat.

"Oh no! It wasn't anything like that Mr. Agreste!" Marinette quickly explains.

"I don't care what you say." Gabriel tells her sternly.

Marinette gulped in fear when his steely gaze focused on her.

"No one aside from you or Adrien were in here to see what was going on, therefore I cannot be sure that what you are telling me is the truth, and if you're the kind of girl that sneaks into people's homes then you're not exactly showing me that you have a good conscience, so most likely you are lying and I am to assume the worst." Gabriel says.

"She's telling the truth father!" Adrien says and gets off of the bed to stand in front of Marinette.

"Marinette has the best conscience, she's always putting others before herself. I'm the one who snuck her in here, it was all my fault not hers." Adrien says.

Marinette's lips curved downward as Adrien took the blame for her.

"Well I won't deny that that could be true, but nevertheless there is evidence to suggest that she's corrupting you. So I forbid you from seeing her outside of school ever again." Gabriel declares.

"What!?" Marinette and Adrien exclaim.

Marinette stood up and Nathalie stepped forward to lead Marinette out.

Adrien frowns and steps to the side to stand in-between her and Nathalie.

"Father, please." Adrien pleads, tears starting to form in his eyes.

But Gabriel remains stoic and Marinette gives Adrien's hand a squeeze.

"I'll see you in school Adrien." She says and gives him a small smile before leaving with Nathalie.

Once Marinette was gone, Adrien frowned at his father and clenched his fists.

The action surprised Gabriel, but also gave him an idea as he sensed the growing anger in his son. So he turned and left without saying another word to him, just to fuel that rage even more.

Adrien picked up a pillow that fell on the ground and tossed it angrily onto the bed before flopping down on it and frowning.

"Be careful Adrien, you don't want to get mad! Hawkmoth could akumatize you if he senses your anger!" Plagg exclaims.

"I know Plagg." Adrien says and takes a deep breath.

"But I can't help but feel like this is so unfair! It's bad enough he keeps me away from my friends, but now I can't even see Marinette, the love of my life!" Adrien exclaims and shoves his face in his pillow.

"Yeah you're right. Being you really sucks sometimes." Plagg says.

"Yeah..." Adrien says.

He lifts his face out of his pillow and smiles at Plagg.

"But when that happens, I can turn into somebody else." Adrien says with a smirk.

* * *

"Don't be so down Marinette." Tikki says.

"You can still see Adrien in school."

"Yeah I know but it's not the same." Marinette says.

She lets her hair down and hugs her knees to her chest as she looks out over the city lights from her chair on her balcony.

"It's better than nothing but at school it's complicated. We never get to be alone either because our friends are with us or because girls like Lila and Chloe are trying to break us apart." Marinette reminds her.

"And now I've blown my chance to ever hang out with Adrien alone again."

"Are you sure about that bugaboo?"

Marinette gasps and she quickly turns her head towards her roof and sees Cat Noir perched there.

"What are you doing here!" She shouts.

"Isn't it obvious?" He asks and jumps down and lands in front of her.

"I've come to spend some quality time with my girlfriend on this beautiful Parisian night."

He leans in to kiss her and she pushes him back.

"I mean what are you doing out here with me! Your father said you weren't allowed to see me anymore outside of school! If he finds out that you snuck out here to visit me he might try to pull you out of school!" Marinette exclaims.

"You're forgetting something m'lady." Cat Noir says with a chuckle and swipes his finger under her chin.

"Gabriel Agreste forbade Adrien Agreste from seeing you outside of school. He didn't forbid Cat Noir from coming to see you though."

Marinette smiles and lets out the breath she was holding.

"You can come up with any loophole to break a rule can't you?" Marinette asks.

"Rules were made to be broken. Especially when they keep me from m'lady." He says and pulls her into a hug.

They kiss for a little bit before pulling apart.

"Alright, then I guess there's nothing wrong with this." Marinette says.

"That's my girl!" Cat Noir says and gives her a big kiss on her cheek.

"Now do you have any more of those danishes by any chance?"

* * *

"This couldn't have been more perfect!" Hawkmoth says in his lair.

"Cat Noir and Ladybug are probably still recovering from my previous akuma, and now I can create another from my son's anger to beat them while they're down and finally capture their miraculous! Wait...what?"

His smile fell.

"No, it can't be."

Nathalie looked up from her desk when Gabriel came out of his elevator.

"What happened? Is something wrong?" She asks.

"Yes. My son's anger is completely gone!" Gabriel says as he storms out of the doors and makes his way towards his son's room.

He opens the door and looks around. Both he and Nathalie look up and see the window is open again.

"It would appear he's snuck out again." Nathalie says.

"Yes. But thankfully we know where he's gone." Gabriel adds.

* * *

"How do I look? Romantic?" Cat Noir asks as he lays on his side on the railing of the balcony, propping his head up on his hand with his arm and leg bent while holding a rose and putting it back in his mouth.

"I guess you could say that." Marinette giggles before continuing to sketch him.

"I'm amazed you can even balance on that small railing like this. And for this long!"

"I've got cat-like reflexes, I can balance on anything for as long as I want. Nothing's gonna knock me off of this railing bugaboo." Cat Noir says confidently.

"Marinette!" Her mother calls from her bedroom.

Cat Noir gasps and falls off over the edge just as Sabine opened up the hatch door.

"Oh did I startle you sweetie?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah." Marinette says with a forced grin.

She hoped Cat Noir was okay.

"What's up?" She asks.

"Someone's here to see you." Sabine says.

Marinette looked worried when she noticed her mother didn't seem too enthusiastic about the visitor. She came downstairs with her mother into her bedroom and her heart seized in her chest when she saw Gabriel Agreste, Nathalie, and The Gorilla in her bedroom.

"What are you guys doing here?" Marinette asks softly.

"Don't act so innocent. You know why we're here." Gabriel says.

Cat Noir hung onto the window that he grabbed onto during his fall. He looked in it and gasped when he saw who was in Marinette's room.

"Adrien isn't here I swear!" Marinette pleads.

"How do I know you're telling the truth?" Gabriel asks.

"Because the only way into this building is through the bakery." Tom says.

"My wife and I have been there all night. We would have seen your son come in with her but she came in alone."

"And you're sure there's no other way he could get in?" Gabriel asks.

"Not unless he dropped down from the roof." Tom says.

Suddenly someone jumped in from the hatch door and everyone screamed, that is until they saw who it was.

"Cat Noir!" Nathalie exclaims.

"Yo! I heard some arguing going on while I was patrolling outside. What seems to be the problem here tonight folks?" He asks.

"U-uh." Everyone collectively stutters as they were still shocked by the sudden appearance of the hero.

"Cat Noir thank goodness you're here!" Marinette says, knowing she should play along.

"This man's son has gone missing. Have you seen him anywhere?"

"Hmm, maybe. What does this son of yours look like?" Cat Noir asks.

"You already know. You must have seen him on billboards." Gabriel says tentatively, still a bit shocked by the whole situation.

"His name is Adrien Agreste."

"Oh him!" Cat Noir says.

"I just saw him by the Eiffel Tower a few minutes ago. He might still be there, if you hurry over you'll probably catch him."

"You're right, we should probably get going." Gabriel says and the three of them go to leave.

Gabriel takes one last look at Cat Noir before shutting the hatch door.

"Thank you so much Cat Noir!" Sabine exclaims.

"Yes, we were so lucky that you happened to be walking by when Mr. Agreste came over. I can't imagine what would have happened if you hadn't come in and defended our Marinette." Tom says.

"Your daughter has good character and she's pure of heart. It would break my heart if someone thought otherwise." Cat Noir explains.

Then his ring started to beep.

"Well, I have to go now, it was nice seeing you all again!" He says and leaves out of the hatch.

Marinette went outside and watched as Cat Noir hopped from building to building as he made his way to the Eiffel Tower where his father was heading. She smiled, knowing that no matter what, nothing would ever be able to keep them apart forever. Their friendship always helped them rise above evil as Ladybug and Cat Noir, and now their love would triumph over it for good.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment and give kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
